EXPEDITION
by Hyundan.Byun
Summary: Kai dan Sehun rela menghabiskan seminggu suram untuk Ekspedisi menyelidiki dan melenyapkan 'Park Chanyeol'. Semuanya dilakukan untuk Baekhyun. Diiringi kejadian konyol, buang-buang uang, dan juga seram, Tapi kenyataan mengejutkanlah yang mereka dapatkan.. "Chanyeol ada di Seoul!" "Baekhyunku dalam bahaya!"/Chanbaek/Kaibaek/Hunhan/YAOI/Shou-ai
1. Chapter 1

"Baekhyunie.."

Seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku tidak tau darimana sumbernya. Tapi aku yakin itu tak jauh dari tempatku termenung sekarang.

Dan, yap!

Hanya tiga detik untuk mata tajamku menangkap sosok tinggi di ujung sana dengan sempurna, syaraf otakku langsung mengenali siapa itu. Akupun dengan cengiran lebar, tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa rindu yang membuncah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dia adalah kekasihku. Orang yang berdiri memandangku itu adalah orang paling kusayang dan cintai.. Namja tinggi dengan senyuman idiotnya yang kuakui rupawan, Park Chanyeol. Aku biasa memanggilnya Park bodoh atau lengkapnya ehm Park Bodoh sayang..

"Park bodoh? Kau sudah kembali rupanya.."

Aku segera mengabaikan buku sejarah tebal yang jadi fokus perhatianku tadi dan menghampiri serta memeluknya erat.

Si bodoh tercintaku.. Aku hampir menjanda sebulan lamanya.

"Kkkk, pendek kau masih ingat padaku ya? Kukira saat aku pergi kau akan selingkuh.."

Aku menatap chanyeol yang terkekeh itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Jadi kau berharap Aku selingkuh?!" Wajah dongkol terbaikku pun muncul ke permukaan, "Oke, kau benar, Aku memang selingkuh dengan ratusan buku dan tugas. Aku bahkan hampir berkencan dengan arwah penunggu perpustakaan, kau puas!?"

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengar perkataan penuh 'rasa kesalku' barusan. Hanya sebentar. Setelahnya ia memelukku erat sambil berbisik lembut di telingaku, "Arasseo Sayang.. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin selingkuh. Berjanjilah, buku sekalipun tidak boleh membuatmu selingkuh dariku."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya, Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi kalau ada arwah yang mengajakmu kencan.. Selama itu arwahku.. Baru kau boleh menoleh"

Mataku membulat, pelukan kami langsung kulepas, Setelah itu tanpa aba-aba Aku menjerit seperti perempuan.. "YAKK! ITU SERAM PARK BODOH!"

Dan suasana perpustakaan yang seharusnya damai dan tenang, terusik oleh teriakan dari satu mulut milikku. Semua karena Park Chanyeol.

.  
.

 **EXPEDITION**

 **Author : Hyundan-Byun ^^**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaibaek**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, Mystery, Horror, Abal.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, DLDR.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, Tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang merasa memiliki. -_-**

 **Summary : Kai dan Sehun rela menghabiskan seminggu suram dengan misteri bertitle 'Park Chanyeol'. Semuanya dilakukan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataan mengejutkanlah yang mereka dapatkan.. "Chanyeol ada di Seoul!"/Kaibaek /Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **Enjoy**

 **8 Agustus 2015**

Perpustakaan.

Hampir dua bulan lamanya aku menjadi pengunjung tetap tempat ini. Mondar-mandir kebingungan lalu mengacak setiap jengkal rak, ditambah lagi masih harus memelototi isi dari berbagai buku tebal memuakkan setelahnya. Benar-benar sial.

Entah dosa apa aku dikehidupan sebelumnya, sampai Dosen Wu yang killer tapi sok tampan itu dengan tidak tau diri menghukumku dengan tugas bertumpuk seperti ini. Oke, sebenarnya akulah yang tidak tau diri dengan 'tidur nyenyak' pada jam pelajarannya, Tapi tetap saja! kenapa harus TUGAS juga?! kenapa tidak menghukumku membersihkan toilet satu kampus atau berdiri telanjang bulat dengan satu kaki?! Aku bahkan lebih sudi dihukum seperti itu, dibanding harus Kencan buta dengan alfabet dan kosakata sialan.

Untung Aku memiliki Byun Baekhyun, kekasih yang tak pernah meninggalkanku suka maupun duka. Yang rela berlama-lama di kuburan berkedok perpustakaan ini hanya demi membantuku, Kekasih gelapnya yang tampan. Lebih tampan dari Dosen Wu tentunya.

kkk..

"Kai, langitnya mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?"

Kualihkan mataku dari buku tebal ke potongan langit sore. Dari balik jendela perpus yang tak seberapa ini bisa kusaksikan dengan jelas kebenaran ucapan kekasihku , langitnya mendung memang. Tak terelakkan lagi akan turun hujan sepuluh atau duapuluh menit lagi.

Aku yang ingat dengan motorku di parkiran pun mengangguk dan membereskan segalanya, dibantu Baekhyunnie kekasih mungilku.

"Love, aku akan mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke rak, kau ke parkiran dulu ne? Jas hujan ada di Sehun."

Kekasihku itu mengangguk patuh seperti anak anjing. Aku pun tersenyum gemas dan mengacak-acak surai legamnya, dan seperti biasa..Ia hanya akan diam menerima perlakuanku. Baekhyunnie as usual, Calm as usual.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Gumamnya lalu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkanku yang tersenyum simpul menatap tubuh mungilnya yang kini menjauh dan menjauh dan menghilang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

Usai mengembalikan buku-buku tebal itu aku bergegas menuju ke parkiran, Berlari sekencang mungkin agar sampai secepatnya disana. Nafasku bahkan hampir habis, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Yang terpenting Aku tidak membiarkan Sehun berdua dengan kekasihku yang cantik terlalu lama. Secara, Sehun itu single, single mesum malah. Jadi Matipun Aku rela demi keamanan priaku.

"Cukup!"

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Baekhyun.

Akupun berhenti dengan terengah, 15 meter dari jarak pandang Baekhyun sekarang. Bisa kulihat dari sini ada Sehun yang tengah berdiri tiga meter di belakang mungilku, Oke Kekasihku aman dari Si Wajah triplek rupanya, tapi... kenapa ada Dosen Wu juga disini?! Dalam jarak sedekat itu pula! Untuk apa dia bicara dengan Kekasihku!?

"Love, ada apa ini?" Tanyaku memecah perhatian. Semuanya menoleh padaku; baik Baekhyun, Sehun, juga Ahjusshi kegirangan itu- Kris Wu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Loh? Wae?

"Ayo kita pulang Kai.." Nada bicara Baekhyun bahkan terdengar lemah.

Aku pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggiringnya mendekat ke motorku. Lalu kusempatkan sebentar melihat ekspresi Kris Wu yang entahlah: es campur -_- juga Sehun yang nampak memberi gestur 'telfon' dengan jari-jarinya. Aku mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan membawa Baekhyunku pergi.

ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Mampir dulu Kai?"

Segera kujawab tawaran Baekhyun dengan gelengan.

Aku belum lupa, tentu, bahkan tak pernah lupa pengalaman pertama kujejakkan kakiku di dalam rumah Baekhyun yang langsung disambut meriah oleh gigitan anjing gila. Aku tak bisa apa-apa waktu itu karena anjing putih berbulu bernama mong..yong atau apalah itu adalah anjing kesayangan Baekhyunku. Dan Oh jangan lupakan Aku juga didamprat habis-habisan oleh kakak Baekhyun karena berani memacari adiknya padahal Aku hitam -_-.

Mengingat hal itu Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mampir 'dulu' sebelum Aku membuktikan pada Kak Baekboom dan si anjing berbulu bahwa Aku adalah laki-laki yang pantas untuk Baekhyun. Selain itu, Aku rasa mampir sekarang bukan pilihan bagus melihat langit yang tidak bersahabat.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu."

Sret.

Sebelum Baekhyun beralih membuka gerbang, tanganku dengan lihai menarik tubuhnya -membawa si mungil ini dalam dekapan hangat-.

Ini adalah salah satu cara menahan nafsu ala-alaku, yeah.. karena Baekhyun tidak pernah -tidak mau- kusentuh lebih dari genggam atau peluk, jadi inilah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Memeluknya dan melenyapkan nafsuku yang membuncah (walau sebenarnya bukannya lenyap tapi bertambah).

Hening pun menerpa, Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdentum dan mungkin dia juga merasakan debaranku yang tak karuan. Kami berdua bertahan dalam posisi ini.. sampai Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat asing ditelingaku,

"Chanyeol.."

 **DEG**

Aku lepaskan pelukan kami dengan mata terbelalak. What the hell! yang dia peluk adalah Aku,Kai. Tapi nama siapa yang dia sebutkan?

Baekhyun menatapku bingung, berikut terkejut.

Ia menangkup pipiku menggumamkan maaf padaku berkali-kali.

Hatiku mencelos, Apa diam-diam Baekhyun selingkuh di belakangku? ARGHHH! jangan buruk sangka Kai!

Tangan imajiner mulai menampar-nampar wajahku brutal.

"Mian Kai, Aku tak sengaja menyebutkan namanya.. Aku, Aku.."

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung. Kulepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan berjalan lesu menaiki motorku. Ia nampak kaget. Baru kali ini Aku melihat ekspresinya yang sekaget itu.

"K-kai.."

"Aku rasa sampai dis-"

CUP

Mataku membulat sempurna. Apa Baekhyun baru saja menciumku?

Oh God, Sepertinya Aku tidak boleh cuci muka seumur hidup dan memakai masker untuk melindungi bekas ciuman ini dari debu dan sinar UV *lebay -_-

"Aku hanya mencintai Kai. tolong jangan putuskan aku.."

Rahangku jatuh mendengarnya. Putus? Heol! siapa yang ingin putus? Sampai Sehun beranak kadal pun tak akan ada kata putus untuk hubungan ini. Jelas saja, butuh dua tahun mati-matian mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak terbuka dengan siapapun dan melepasnya begitu saja? Hell No!

"Ne, Love. Aku pulang dulu ya.. dan yang tadi itu Aku sebenarnya mau bilang 'cukup sampai disini ngobrolnya' bukan ehm 'putus'. Kkk"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona. Ia menjauh dariku dengan malu-malu. Aku jadi ingin menjahilinya sebentar.

"Love.. Poppo nya lagi dong.."

 **BRAKK!**

Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang kukenal sebagai Byun Baekboom membuka keras pintu rumahnya. Lalu sambil berkacak pinggang dan mata melotot tidak santai Ia berteriak tanpa aba-aba,

"HITAM MESUUMM! KEMARI KAU NAKK! SINI CIUM PANTAT MONGRYONG KALAU BERANI!"

Oh God.

Tamat sudah riwayatku.

.

 **EXPEDITION**

 **.**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini Kai akan menelfon Baekhyun untuk memintanya menyanyikan lagu tidur. Tapi khusus hari ini Ia akan mencampakkan kegiatan rutinnya itu dulu, setidaknya sampai sahabatnya yang berwajah datar sedatar sendal rumahnya menepati janjinya di kampus tadi. Ya, Kai belum lupa kalau Sehun mengisyaratkan akan menelfonnya sepulang dari Universitas.

Saat ini Kai tengah berbaring santai diranjangnya, ditemani istri tercintanya setelah Baekhyun -Smartphone silver tersayang- dan sebuah guling. Sebenarnya Ia sudah sangat malas dan mengantuk menunggu si bodoh Sehun yang tak kunjung menelefon tapi berhubung Kai sangat penasaran dengan kejadian Baekhyun-Kris tadi, Tidak apalah sedikit berbaik hati.

 **Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Smartphonenya bergetar kontinyu tanda panggilan masuk.

Ini dia moment yang Kai tunggu.

"Hallo, bodoh! Jam berapa ini? kenapa baru telefon?! Aku hampir berjenggot karena menunggumu, tau!"

Kai langsung nyerocos tidak sabaran. Pria yang berada diseberang sambungan hanya mendengus.

'Berjenggot? cukur saja beres. Lagipula kenapa menunggu Aku yang telfon? Kenapa tidak telefon duluan? Yang butuh Aku atau dirimu?!'

Kai melotot.

"YAK! Kau ini benar-benar..! Aish! Sabar Kai.. Calon suami Baekhyun yang baik harus sabar.. Tarik nafas.. Buang nafas.. Tarik nafas.. Buang nafas.. Huft."

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Kai mungkin sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung sekarang.

'Hei Pabo, kau tidak sedang melahirkan bukan?'

Kai melotot lagi.

"YAK! Kalau yang kau maksud itu kucing tetanggaku, ya, Aku dengar dia melahirkan. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud adalah Aku.. Mati saja kau!"

'Hahaha.. Mian, Aku hanya bercanda Boss. Karena Aku sudah sangat mengantuk,Jadi sekarang kita langsung ke inti saja ya. Aku tadi tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Dosen Wu dan Baekhyunie-'

"Kau bisa memanggil kekasihku 'hyung' sebenarnya."

Potong Kai sarkastik. Tentu saja ia tidak rela orang lain memanggil kekasihnya dengan manis.

'Ne, ne, ne. Baekhyun hyung!' Sehun menghela nafas sebentar, 'Mereka membicarakan tentang SMA dan mantan kekasih Baekhyun hyung yang namanya em... siapa ya, Aku lupa..' Sehun terdiam, nampak berfikir.

"Chanyeol?"

'Ya! Park Chanyeol! Eh? bagaimana kau tau?'

"Tadi Baekhyunie menyebut namanya saat memelukku. Menyebalkan sekali." Ujar kai sinis. Kemudian Terdengar tawa keras di seberang sana.

"Yak! kenapa kau tertawa, bodoh!?"

'KKkk.. lucu saja mendengar kau cemburu. Makanya Baekhyunie buat Aku saja..'

"Mati saja kau! Aku tidak akan memberikan Baekhyunku pada siapapun, tidak padamu bahkan pada si Chanyeol itu! Kau cari saja namja yang lain!"

Bentak Kai kesal. Sehun tertawa renyah.

'Andai mencari gay itu semudah mencari uban di rambut appaku, pasti Aku tidak akan menggoda milikmu Kai, kkk. Tapi kau tau sendiri kan sulit mencari gay yang cantik dan seksi seperti Baekhyunie.. Yang ada gay berotot bertebaran. Aku tidak mungkin mencari pasangan gay yang lebih berotot dariku kaaan?'

"Bodoh amat dengan hidupmu." Kai berucap tanpa dosa. Sehun sudah siap melahirkan sumpah serapahnya, tapi keburu dipotong Kai lagi, "Aku ingin kau membantuku, Hun. Aku janji kalau kau membantuku akan kukenalkan pada sepupuku yang namanya Xi Luhan."

'Xi Luhan yang cantik itu!?'

"Ne."

'Apapun untukmu Kai, demi Luhan.' Kai menyeringai. 'Tapi, memangnya bantuan macam apa yang kau butuhkan?'

Tercipta keheningan sebentar..

Sehun hampir buka mulut untuk bertanya lagi tapi lagi-lagi Kai mendahului.

"Bantuan,, untuk melenyapkan Chanyeol."

'HA!?'

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or ?**

 **Selamat datang di FF Expedition. ^^ Ini baru prolog, Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review NE... Gomawo ^^**

 **HYUNDAN-BYUN (04-09-2015)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dua hari berlalu semenjak Kai mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun bahwa Ia akan pergi ke Beijing untuk mengunjungi sepupunya —Xi Luhan—. Dan tiga hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bosan. Biasanya jika tidak ada Kai masih ada Sehun atau Baekboom yang akan bersukarela menemaninya, tapi dua pria menyebalkan itu juga sedang pergi. Sehun ke Guangzhou entah untuk urusan apa dan Baekboom ada pemotretan di Pulau Jeju. Sungguh mengesalkan. Seekor Mongryoong yang adorable sekalipun tak bisa mengembalikan mood terpuruk Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **EXPEDITION**

 **Author : Hyundan-Byun ^^**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Kaibaek**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance, Mystery, Horror, Abal.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, DLDR. Segala Typos mengganggu.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, Tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang merasa memiliki. -_-**

 **Summary : Kai dan Sehun rela menghabiskan seminggu suram dengan misteri bertitle 'Park Chanyeol'. Semuanya dilakukan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataan mengejutkanlah yang mereka dapatkan.. "Chanyeol ada di Seoul!"/Kaibaek /Chanbaek**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Pria tembem bermata puppy dengan surai almond itu hanya bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk pergi ke kampus karena ia tidak memiliki teman di sana (selain Kai dan Sehun). Lagipula Ia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan dosen killer tinggi semampai (sepuluh meter tak sampai -_-) yang separuh buatan china-kanada dan menyebalkan itu —singkat saja Kris Wu. Jadi sekarang, hal paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan hanyalah tiduran sambil menunggu pesan dari Kai.

 **Drrrt.**

 **That's it!**

Dengan tidak sabaran, Baekhyun segera membuka pesan masuk itu. Nomor yang tertera bukan nomor Kai melainkan nomor asing. Tapi mungkin saja itu pesan dari kekasihnya.

 **18.40**

 **Baekhyunie aku merindukanmu. Disini tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan :(  
**

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun, itu memang dari Kai. Pasti si hitam itu tengah pusing setengah mati berada diantara orang yang tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Setau Baekhyun, dari semua family Kai yang tinggal di China, hanya Xi Luhan yang masuk kategori 'bahasa koreanya pantas'. Karena itu biasanya Kai dan mereka berkomunikasi dengan bahasa mandarin. Tapi mengingat betapa randomnya bahasa mandarin Kai.. Baekhyun jadi ingin tertawa.

 **18.41**

 **Aku juga merindukanmu, hitam. Cepatlah pulang, jangan tinggalkan aku terlalu lama.**

 **Send.**

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk Baekhyun mendapatkan balasan.

 **Drrrt.**

 **18.41**

 **Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi sayang, kita akan segera bertemu. Btw, aku tidak hitam!**

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Kai memang paling benci dikatai hitam. Kekasihnya itu selalu beranggapan bahwa warna kulitnya sekarang adalah putih yang tertunda. Benar-benar konyol.

 **18.43**

 **Arasseo, arasseo. Kapan kau pulang?**

 **Send.**

Hening.

Saat ini hanya detik jam dinding kamar yang terdengar. Baekhyun agaknya sedikit bingung, kenapa Kai lama sekali membalas pesannya? Bahkan hingga menit kelima belas tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan balasan. Apa mungkin Kai tertidur? Mustahil. Ini baru jam 7 malam. Seorang Kai hanya akan tidur jika jarum pendek jam melewati angka 11. Baekhyun hampir saja berfikir macam-macam seandainya suara getar iphone-nya tidak Terdengar.

 **Drrrt.**

 **19.02**

 **3 detik dari sekarang**

Alis Baekhyun tertaut sempurna.

Apa maksud Kai dengan pesan ambigu begini?

 **Drrrt.**

Sebuah pesan datang lagi.

 **19.05**

 **Aku sampai, sayang. Temui aku.. kita menikah sekarang.**

HA!?

Apa Kai sudah tidak waras? atau dia sedang bermain april mop? perasaan sekarang bulan agustus. Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas pesan itu, lagi-lagi sebuah pesan datang.

 **Drrrt.**

Secepat kilat Baekhyun membaca pesan ini.

 **19.04**

 **Baekhyunie, love. Maaf baru mengirim pesan padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu love? Apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu. Di sini tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan . Kau tau, Luhan gege bukan semakin jago malah semakin hancur berbahasa korea, ditambah aku yang hancur berbahasa mandarin.. kita jadi sering ribut dalam banyak hal. Hehe. Oh ya, aku akan pulang besok jam 10 pagi. Jemput aku kalau kau tidak ada kesibukan (kau tidak boleh sibuk :v) Saranghanda.**

 **Yours,Kai.**

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak terkejut membaca pesan ini. Matanya melotot, mulut menganga dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Jika Kai baru mengiriminya satu pesan, lalu dengan siapa Ia berkirim pesan tadi?

Sehunkah?

Ah!

Mungkin saja memang si albino itu. Indikasinya; pertama, Sehun pergi ke guangzhou (China) yang artinya Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan (Sehun sangat payah berbahasa mandarin, lebih payah dari Kai). Kedua, Sehun tidak hitam. Tidak berwarna malah (albino). Ketiga, Kai sering mengatakan Sehun itu gila. Dan dari pesan yang isinya ajakan menikah, bisa dipastikan sehun memang gila —maksudnya bisa dipastikan itu dari Sehun.

Baekhyunpun bersiap mengetik sumpah serapah untuk bocah putih itu, tapi getar iphone-nya berhasil menggagalkan rencana Baekhyun.

 **Drrrt.**

 **19.14**

 **Perpustakaan Seoul High School, jam 8 malam. Kutunggu sayang.**

 **Park 'pabo', Chanyeol.**

Dan Iphone Baekhyun merosot dari genggamannya.

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **####****

 **Dua hari yang lalu..**

 **Expedition Day One**

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu kamarnya, Ia baru bangun tidur dan bisa dilihat ada kantong mata berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya serta membuat Ia terlihat sangat mengerikan. Salahkan seorang Kim Jongin yang semalam menyuruhnya aneh-aneh. Dalihnya sih untuk penyelidikan.

Penyelidikan kepalanya!

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

Dengan kesal Sehun membuka pintu yang diketuk tidak sabaran dari luar itu. Saat pintu terbuka dengan sempurna, nampaklah sosok dengan pakaian yang rapi menjurus ke resmi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

"Pagi Sehun. Kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk ekspedisi kita?" Tanya Kai penuh selidik.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ini masih jam 7 Kai. Kita take off jam 10. Kau mengganggu tidurku jika kau ingin tau." Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin tau."

Oke.

Dengan geram Sehun segera berbalik dan melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang. Seperti biasa, tak perlu disuruh Kai akan langsung masuk dan mengacak-acak isi kamar Sehun yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Sehun, ayo siapkan barang-barangmu sekarang atau aku akan menghancurkan kamarmu!"

Masih dengan malas-malasan Sehun menjawab Kai, "Terima kasih, jangan repot-repot. Kamarku memang sudah hancur. Lagipula barang-barangku sudah disiapkan oleh maid-ku dan kopernya sudah ada di bagasi, oke? jadi jangan ganggu Aku tidur." Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Setengah jam saja, ingat? Setelah itu cepat mandi dan bersiap. Beijing menunggu kita. Luhan juga."

Mendengar kata Luhan, senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sehun. Iapun mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Kai dan mulai terlelap.

 **####**

Sementara Sehun bersiap-siap, Kai mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun bahwa Ia akan pergi ke Beijing mengunjungi Luhan. Setelah itu Ia mengirim pesan lagi—kali ini lewat ponsel Sehun— pada Baekhyun juga dan mengatakan Sehun akan pergi ke Guangzhou, China. Izin telah didapat Kai beralih pada layar laptop Sehun yang menampilkan foto seseorang. Seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol —yang Kai akui tampan dan sempat membuat iri juga. Lalu setelahnya, Kai meng-klik icon email dan membuka email dari Kim Jong Dae —butler Sehun yang menjabat sebagai agen rahasia dalam misi kai ini—.

 **From : Kim Jongdae**

 **To : Sehoon**

 **Subyek : Informasi**

 **Selamat pagi Tuan Muda. Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia anak bungsu dari Park Jihoon, Pemilik Haesang Corp dan Xiawei Corp. Lahir di Seoul, 27 November 1994, dan sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Tapi tidak pernah diluar Seoul. Saat SMA, pemuda ini satu sekolah dengan tuan Baekhyun. Mereka berpacaran selama 2 tahun, dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 2. Lalu saat kelas 3 Park Chanyeol pindah ke Beijing. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada alumni Seoul High School bernama Park Chanyeol.**

Oke.

Dari sini, salah satu pertanyaan Kai semalam pada Sehun tentang 'kenapa Park Chanyeol tidak ada di daftar alumni SHS 2012' sudah terjawab. Kaipun melanjutkan membaca lagi.

 **Saya sudah mencari tau alasan kenapa Park Chanyeol pindah ke Beijing. Dari informan terpercaya, katanya Park Chanyeol sempat terlibat kasus kekerasan terhadap seorang guru magang di sana. Guru itu pria 22 tahun bergelar S2 bernama Wu Yifan.**

Tunggu.

Wu Yifan?

Namanya seperti tidak asing.

 **Karena kasus itu, demi menjaga nama baik sekolah dan keluarga, Keluarga Park pindah ke Beijing. Sekarang guru magang bernama Wu Yifan itu (Setelah mengambil S3 di Cambridge) menjadi dosen di Universitas Seoul. Baru setahun mengajar di kampus Tuan Muda dan Tuan Kai.**

Ha!?

Jadi benar-benar Wu yang itu?!

Si dosen killer tinggi semampai yang separuh buatan China kanada dan menyebalkan? —singkatnya Kris Wu.

Ternyata dunia benar-benar sempit.

 **Saya sudah kirimkan alamat keluarga Park di Beijing pada tuan Kai. Xiumin juga sudah memesan 2 tiket Pesawat ke Beijing, tentu saja bukan kelas ekonomi, melainkan kelas termahal dan termewah sesuai permintaan tuan.**

Kai memutar bola matanya jengah di sini. Tuan Muda Sehun, si pangeran yang sayangnya jomblo itu memang anti dengan yang namanya murah. Karena itulah dalam ekspedisi ini Sehun menjabat sebagai bendahara—lebih tepatnya sih bank berjalan yang bisa dimintai penarikan kapanpun—. Dan Kai yang cerdik tertawa puas dengan jabatan ketua.

 **Sedikit informasi Tuan, setelah pindah ke Beijing tak ada kabar pasti tentang Park Chanyeol. Baru-baru ini, satu-satunya kabar dari keluarga Park hanya anak pertama mereka (Yoora Park, 32 tahun) yang akan menikah dengan pengusaha china.**

 **Sekian tuan.**

 **Jika ada informasi terbaru akan segera saya kabari.**

Bersamaan dengan Kai yang menamatkan membaca email Sehun, pemuda putih itu sudah siap dengan setelan casualnya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang memakai jas ala-ala pengusaha, Sehun hanya memakai pakaian seperti akan jalan-jalan santai di taman. Sangat Sehun sekali.

"Kita berangkat."

.

.

.

 **15.00 pm**

 **Beijing, China**

Mereka berada dalam satu mobil, Kai-Sehun-serta Luhan sebagai penyetir (Kai tidak bisa menyetir sementara Sehun malas menyetir) . Tujuan utama tentu saja menuju kediaman keluarga Park. Kai harap akan bertemu Chanyeol dan menanyakan segalanya saat itu juga, sesuai rencana.

"Aku pernah dengar, ada lebih dari 10 staf keamanan dan lebih dari 20 CCTV di rumah keluarga Park."

Luhan, yang sangat lancar berbahasa korea itu, bercerita tanpa diminta. Kai dan Sehun yang duduk di belakang menatap ke arah Luhan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kai dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik dan Sehun dengan ekspresi kagum dibuat-buat. (sebenarnya ia juga tidak tertarik, tapi karena ia sedang proses pendekatan dengan Luhan, yah...)

"Wah, Keren." Beginilah komen Sehun pada akhirnya.

Kai yang sudah hafal seluk beluk sifat Sehun tak ayal menguap malas.

"Memang kenapa kalau ada 10 staf keamanan dan 20 CCTV? Kita harus takut? Kitakan mau bertamu, bukan merampok!"

Kai berucap dengan sewot. Luhan dan Sehun yang mendengar itu sama-sama melotot pada Kai.

"Kau fikir bertamu di kediaman Park semudah kentut di keramaian?! Hei, sadar Kai. Ini keluarga Park! Yang bisa menemui mereka hanya orang penting. Orang-orang seperti kita bisa ditendang dulu sebelum mencapai pintu!" Luhan berucap berapi-api. Ia dasarnya memang cerewet dan agak emosi-an. Tapi meski begitu, sebenarnya Luhan sangat pintar dan baik hati.

"IYA!" Sehun mengangguk setuju, membuat Kai semakin jengah.

"Karena itu, nanti kita mengaku sebagai teman Chanyeol saat SMA, ge. Bilang saja kita rindu padanya dan ingin bertemu. Mudah bukan?"

"Mudah kepalamu!" Luhan membantah, "Lagipula untuk apa sih kau mencari dia segala, pake lagak mau membunuhnya pula!"

Kai mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Membunuh? Aku bukan kriminal, ge. Yang kumaksud dengan melenyapkan itu adalah menyelesaikan masalah antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyunku. Dari yang kulihat Baekhyun masih terikat permasalahan dengan masa lalunya. Karena itu Aku ingin melenyapkan Park Chanyeol dari fikirannya!"

 **CKIITT**

Tiba-tiba Luhan me-rem mobil secara mendadak. Membuat kepala Kai dan Sehun terkantuk bangku di depan.

"EOMMA!" Jerit Sehun.

"YAK!" "Marah ya marah ge, tapi jangan membahayakan nyawa orang begini!" Kesal Kai. Dielusnya kening benjol miliknya penuh sayang, sementara itu, di sebelahnya Sehun terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Maaf Kai, Sehun. Ada kucing menyebrang tadi.. kan kasian kalo tertabrak..." Ucap Luhan lembut dengan wajah bayi tak berdosa.

Mendengar dan melihat itu, Kai dan Sehun spontan tersentuh.

"Sudah deh, keluar dari mobilku sekarang! Sudah sampai tau!" Luhan kembali ke mode cerewetnya.

Dasar alter ego! - Kai mengumpat.

 **####**

"Wah, ini lebih besar dari rumahmu Hun.."

Kai terkagum menatap gerbang setinggi 4 meter dengan ukiran-ukiran China itu. Di dalam sana, ada halaman dan taman yang Luas Dengan beberapa pohon ek dan pohon cemara yang menghiasi. Jangan Lupakan, rumah megah bercat putih bak istana yang tinggi menjulang. Benar-benar indah.

"Memang apa peduliku?" Sehun mencibir. Jujur saja Ia tidak merasa peduli. Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah kagum selain pada miliknya. Yang penting Aku kaya dan selain itu Whatever. Kurang lebih seperti itulah prinsip seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah, Kai?" Luhan mulai berhipotesa.

"Ya kita tunggu sampai pulang." Jawab Kai santai.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pulang?" Sehun ikut-ikutan berhipotesa.

"Mana mungkin tidak pulang hun? Inikan rumahnya!" Ucap Kai menahan marah.

"Tapi kata Paman Jongdae tidak ada kabar tentang Chanyeol kan?" Sehun belum menyerah.

"Terus? Kalau tidak ada kabar, dia tidak pulang ke rumah? begitu?!" Bentak Kai emosi.

Sehun terdiam, berfikir.

"Yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya, Kai. Bisa saja kan Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah?" Pembelaan dari Luhan membuat Sehun seperti menemukan roh baru. Matanya bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. Berbanding terbalik dengan mata Kai yang meredup penuh kefrustasian.

"Kalau tidak ada di rumahnya dia ada dimana?! Di hotel?! Di motel?! Di kos-kosan?!" Agaknya Kai heran, kenapa dia harus mengajak si menyebalkan Sehun dan si cerewat Luhan sih!

"Mungkin saja dia di Korea!" Tebak Sehun.

Kai ber-rolling eyes.

"Atau di Seoul!" Sahut Luhan.

Kai menepuk jidatnya.

"Atau di Panti Jompo!" Sehun lagi.

Sepasang tanduk mulai muncul di kepala Kai.

"Atau di Rumah Sakit Jiwa!" Tambah Luhan

Kai sudah tidak tahan!

"Atau di kuburan?! Hentikan omong kosong kalian! Kapan kita masuk rumahnya sih!?" Tepat setelah Kai meneriakkan ini, pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis, Menampakkan sebuah Lamborgini merah yang hendak keluar gerbang.

 **TIN TIN**

"Hey kalian, cepat menyingkir!" Seorang security gembul datang menghampiri.

Tiga anak adam yang tadi ribut sendiri inipun menatap ke arah Lamborgini itu penuh tanda tanya.

"Mungkin itu Park Chanyeol." Bisik Luhan di telinga Kai.

Kai memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan, tapi kaca mobil yang gelap itu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Mungkin saja. Ayo kita tiarap."

Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar perintah Kai ini sontak melototi Kai.

"Apa? Kubilang tiarap kan, bukan melotot!"

Dengan rasa ikhlas yang hanya setengah, Sehun dan Luhan menurut.

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian mau dilindas! Kubilang cepat menyingkir bukan?!" Security gembul tadi berkacak pinggang dan mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya kesal. Kai, Sehun dan Luhan tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kami akan menyingkir asal Park Chanyeol mau bicara dengan kami dulu!" Kai menantang.

Security Itu pun menjadi semakin berang.

"Kalian pasti wartawan-wartawan gila lagi kan?! Cepat menyingkir! Atau kuminta Nona melindas kalian!"

"Lindas saja!"

Sekali lagi, ucapan Kai membuat Sehun dan Luhan melotot hebat.

"Astaga! kalian ini be—"

"Ada apa paman? Siapa kalian?" Seorang perempuan cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol mendekat dalam langkah yang amat anggun. Luhan menatap perempuan itu iri, merasa kalah cantik, sementara Kai mendesah kecewa karena ternyata itu bukan orang yang dicarinya —Park Chanyeol—.

"Kami teman Chanyeol." Kai berdiri diikuti Sehun dan Luhan. "Kami ingin bertemu dengannya."

Nona itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak ingat Chanyeol punya teman seperti kalian. Jadi, cepat pergi!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Si Nona cantik melangkah kembali hendak masuk ke mobil. Tapi Kai belum ingin menyerah. Ia harus bertemu Chanyeol!

"Tidak! Kami akan tetap di sini sampai bertemu Chanyeol!" Tekad Kai.

Entah kenapa, untuk sebuah alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Sehun tiba-tiba berfirasat buruk.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Sekedar informasi saja, Aku adalah seorang driver yang kejam. Aku pernah melindas rusa dan membuatnya segepeng rempeyek. Dan kurasa hari ini akan ada tiga orang manusia yang bernasib seburuk rusa itu.. Lihat saja!" Nona tadi tersenyum evil sebelum masuk ke dalam kemudi mobil.

Kai nampak bergetar, Sehun menahan kencing, sementara Luhan hampir lupa cara bernafas.

 **BRUUMMM!**

"KYAAA!"

Akhirnya baik Kai, Sehun ataupun Luhan sama-sama berlarian ke segala arah. Menghindari maut yang ingin menjemput.

 **Expedition Day One - Failed**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Huft.**

 **Maaf saya mengupdate FF ini terlalu lama. Ide yang terkantuk ama Bad responses sempat bikin aku gak mood -_-**

 **But... Utang ya utang, dan aku harus tanggungjawab. So, i continue this FF and abracadabra.. THIS IS CHAPTER 1 THAT VERY WEIRD.**

 **Oh ya, buat yang nanya baekki itu punya dua kekasihkah.. Of course no. Kuharap Chapter ini memberi penerangan :D**

 **And... Chanbaeknya tunggu chap depan ya! Jadi CBS sabar dulu ;)**

 **Last, Thank buat yang udah read/review/ follow/favorit.**

 **BYE-BYE.**

Hyundan Byun


End file.
